Gas turbines are used to convert heat energy to mechanical energy that can be delivered to a shaft (e.g., in a power plant, ship power plant, helicopter) or delivered as thrust (aircraft). All gas turbines have combustion chambers in which a fuel is burned with excess air. During combustion, a stable flame is formed in the combustion chamber. The gas flow, which has a very high velocity at the compressor outlet, is generally initially slowed for stabilization. Appropriate systems are provided to form stable flames. For example, small eddies are generated in the combustion chamber for flame stabilization. Combustion occurs with excess air so as not to cause thermal overload of the combustion chamber and turbine.
Flameless oxidation of a fuel in a corresponding reaction space is known from EP 0463218B1. Flameless oxidation is achieved at high combustion temperatures when the fuel is introduced to a gas stream containing hot exhaust and oxygen.
Combustion chambers of gas turbines have several design requirements. These include minimizing pressure loss, maximizing combustion, producing (just) under the maximum exhaust temperatures (to spare the turbine), and limited generation of NOx.